conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Red HamsterX
Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Conlang:Hymmnos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:14, 3 July 2009 Mysterious Mysterious sudden activity? The Emperor Zelos 17:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not following. If you're referring to my last edit, the problem was that the kanji was somehow removed when you updated the table style. I just rolled back and preserved the new style.Red HamsterX 17:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : I am refering to your last contribution was over 2 months ago : Besides the Kanji loss is rather insignificant and pointless, its loss is accaptable The Emperor Zelos 17:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm busy with a lot of projects, so I can't really do much pro-actively, hence my lurking status. :: Regarding the kanji, though, what's the cost of retaining it? It's already there. :: It's also of use to a non-zero subset of this article's userbase, which means it has value. Additionally, it serves as a citation for the accuracy of the translations it accompanies; many of them are interpreted based on idiom or coloured by usage, rather than 1:1 translations, and preventing users from quickly finding the literal meaning for their own needs would kinda defeat the purpose of creating a central language reference. :: It's not like I own the wiki or anything, so I can't make any demands, but I would like to ask that you create an entry on the Talk:Hymmnos page to get feedback from its other contributors before removing something. :: Red HamsterX 17:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I am the admin but I did not intend its disappearence, dont know why it occured though The Emperor Zelos 17:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ah... Well, that would explain why you have so many edits across so many articles. ::: My last comment wasn't an attack on your admin status in any way (I was actually completely ignorant); I was just saying that I know that I, specifically, have no authoritative control over this or any other article. I also assumed you were just another user of the Hymmnos article. :::As for the kanji disappearing, perhaps the update script you ran (I assume it was a script run over a batch of articles, to change the table-definition syntax to something more globally consistent) was written in such a way that it parses each cell's data and outright discards cells with non-ASCII data, since they are not recognizable as either content or obsolete style-formatting rules. :::Red HamsterX18:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Indeed it would, keeping clean and standarizing things :::: And Dont worry i do not take your comment as an attack on my "authority", which is in its losest term here, I am a very open minded person and forgiving even if I am insulted (which i havent been). :::: Probably, I have been using bots occasionally. But Kanji have the problem anyway of there is barely anyone who can read it The Emperor Zelos 18:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC)